Agonía
by Krisy Weasley
Summary: No es solo el perder a tu hermano, es ver morir al amor de tu vida, lo que hizo que este día fuera el peor de tu existencia, tú no quieres recordarlo, sin embargo no lo puedes ahuyentar de tu mente. POV Ginny, al ver a Harry muerto. Escena DH.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, y demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la WB, yo solo me divierto escribiendo, porque es algo que amo, y no quiero ni pretendo ganar dinero son esto, sólo darles un buen rato, y que me digan su opinión. Todo lo que ven en cursiva es tomado del libro "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", Ediciones Salamandra, 2008. Excepto la palabra horcruxes, porque no acepto esa traducción, y la palabra "perra" porque mala bruja, no es un insulto.

**Agonía**

No es solo el perder a tu hermano, es ver morir al amor de tu vida, lo que hizo que este día fuera el peor de tu existencia, tú no quieres recordarlo, sin embargo no lo puedes ahuyentar de tu mente. Suena egoísta, y quizá como un amor enfermizo, pero no es ninguna de las dos cosas, piensas que si alguien estuviera enamorado como tú, lo sabría, tal vez Ron y Hermione puedan estar al corriente, después de todo son sus hermanos, pero nunca nadie lo sentirá como tú, porque hay personas que lo aman, pero ninguna de la manera en que tú lo haces.

_-Harry Potter está muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él. Hemos traído su cadáver para…_

Al principio creíste que era una cruel broma, él no podía estar muerto, pero el oír que trajeron su cadáver te derrumba. Sin fuerzas, ni voluntad sigues a la multitud a la entrada del castillo, y lo ves.

Muchas veces Luna te enseñó su propia versión de el famoso dicho muggle "ver para creer", que es creer para ver, nunca lo creíste en su totalidad, pero ahora quisieras poder hacerlo, de hecho intentaste ponerlo en práctica, pero verlo posado, muerto, sin vida con sus rebeldes cabellos desparramados en los brazos de Hagrid fue demasiado para tu perturbada mente, no reaccionas y tu corazón grita "No, Harry no puede estar muerto, simplemente no puede, es mi corazón el que moriría junto a él", sin embargo ningún sonido sale de tu boca, hasta que escuchas el desgarrador lamento de la profesora McGonagall, seguido del de Ron y Hermione, tan solo un "No" al igual que el resto, pero uno con el quejumbroso timbre que conlleva la muerte.

Harry Potter, tu Harry, tu corazón, tu alma gemela, estaba muerto.

Y tú habías muerto con él.

Voldemort está hablando, despotricando contra Harry seguramente, despiertas de tu ensimismamiento, a causa del grito de Ron

_-¡Harry te venció!_

Sus palabras deshacen el hechizo que Voldemort puso sobre la multitud de sobrevivientes de la batalla, piensas en lo valiente que es al enfrentarlo, en lo que ha madurado con esta guerra, piensas en lo que ha sufrido a lo largo de estos diez meses en aquella incansable búsqueda. Ese pensamiento te lleva a cavilar en su infinita lealtad, y llegas a admirarlo, más de lo que ya lo hacías, mientras abucheas al Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores, suena paradójico, pero es la verdad. Miras a Hermione que intenta detener a Ron y ves el amor en sus ojos y con cada vez más dolor recuerdas a Harry, aun así no es momento de sufrir, no todavía…

Otro estallido menos potente por parte del bando enemigo calla a los presentes, contigo incluida.

_-Lo mataron cuando intentaba huir de los jardines del castillo -dijo Voldemort regodeándose con el embuste._

No puedes comprender la magnitud de su descaro al decir semejante blasfemia, "Es Voldemort", te recuerdas a ti misma, pues claro, nadie más podría cometer algo tan atroz, aunque sus mortífagos se acercan bastante.

_-Lo mataron cuando intentaba salvarse…_

Pero el Señor Tenebroso se vio interrumpido, Neville se levantó en frente de él, y de todos sus malditos seguidores, los mortífagos, corre hacia allá, en pocas palabras, corre hacia la muerte. Oyes un grito, regresas a ver, un estallido, un rayo de luz y Neville víctima de un encantamiento de desarme, está en el suelo. Tu corazón sufre un poco más si es posible, cada vez odias más a los mortífagos, por haberte destrozado la vida, quitándote a los que más querías.

Después de arrojar la varita del chico a un lado, pregunta con sorna _-¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Quién se ha ofrecido de voluntario para demostrar que les pasa a quienes siguen luchando cuando la batalla está perdida?_

_Bellatrix ríe con regocijo e informa: ¡Es Neville Longbottom, mi señor! ¡El chico que tantos problemas ha causado a los Carrow! El hijo de los aurores, ¿se acuerda?_

En ese momento recuerdas lo acontecido en el año, las trastadas cometidas con el ED, los mensajes pintados en las paredes, los rescates a pequeños niños de las torturas, la lucha contra el régimen, la lucha contra los Carrow, la lucha contra Voldemort. Nunca creíste que llegaría a oídos de Voldemort, pero no te importa. Todo eso que hiciste por él, todo eso que necesitaste para mantenerte con vida tras su ausencia, al menos sirvió de algo, aunque él ya no esté.

_-¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo _-afirma el Señor Tenebroso viendo como Neville se levanta, desarmado y desprotegido, en la tierra que separaba a los supervivientes de los mortífagos. Con el orgullo reflejado en su rostro, y con esa simple expresión sabes que no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

_-Pero tú eres un sangre limpia, ¿verdad, mi valiente amigo?_ -prácticamente le afirma a Neville que tiene los puños apretados y una expresión de furia en su rostro que jamás habías visto, ni siquiera con los Carrow, si bien, parecida a aquella con la que se dirigía a ellos.

Demuestra su temple y valentía como el mismo Voldemort lo dice al espetar con la desfachatez digna del ED_ -¡Sí!, ¿Y qué?_

Tu furia llega a límites insospechables cuando le propone ser mortífago y recalca que necesita gente como él en sus filas.

-_¡Me uniré a ti el día en que se congele el infierno! ¡Ejército de Dumbledore!_

En ese instante te sientes orgullosa de tu amigo, aunque se enfrenta a una muerte casi segura en manos de Voldemort, sigue demostrando lealtad a su bando, y de nuevo oyes a la multitud gritar cada vez más decidida, lo cual rompe el hechizo silenciador, frías lágrimas intentan envolver tus mejillas, preparándote para lo peor, ya notas el peligro en la voz del Señor Oscuro cuando se dirige al Gryffindor.

_-Muy bien –_dice- _Si así lo quieres, Longbottom, volveremos al plan original. La responsabilidad es tuya -_añade sin alterarse en demasía mientras agita su varita y unos segundos después un bulto arrugado, el Sombrero Seleccionador, sale por una de las ventanas rotas del castillo, lo coge por su raída punta y anuncia: _-Ya no volverá a haber otra Ceremonia de Selección en el colegio Hogwarts, y tampoco casas. El emblema, el escudo y los colores de mi noble antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, servirán para todos, ¿no es así, Neville Longbottom?_

Apunta con su varita a tu amigo, y te sientes peor si es posible, porque por más valiente que sea Neville, muy pocos logran salir con vida después de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Le coloca el sombrero, que arde en llamas y te preguntas si él también morirá de una forma tan terrible como lo hicieron sus padres, pides a Merlín para que no sea así, que no haya más vidas perdidas

Pero el miedo te invade realmente cuando informa que utilizará a Neville como conejillo de indias, para demostrar lo que les pasa a los que se oponen a él. Y con una sacudida de su varita le prende fuego al viejo sombrero de Hogwarts.

De pronto todo es un caos, gigantes abordan los terrenos del castillo, Grawp bordea el castillo con sus torpes andares llamando a Hagrid, a lo que los gigantes de Voldemort responden con rugidos, y avanzan hacia él con intenciones nada bienhechoras, que hacen temblar el suelo. Por otro lado se oyen ruidos de cascos y ves a los centauros y una lluvia de flechas hacia los mortífagos, habían decidido unirse a la lucha.

Neville se deshizo de su hechizo de inmovilidad, "¡Que poderoso se ha vuelto!", piensas, y con un ágil movimiento, con un firme tajo de la espada de Godric Gryffindor que sacó del sombrero, decapita a Nagini, no entiendes por qué lo hace, pero tampoco intentas hacerlo, ya que Voldemort comienza a gritar colérico, cuando la serpiente cae a sus pies en un golpe seco.

Desvías tu vista hacia el cuerpo de Harry que desaparece, juras haberlo visto levantarse, pero sabes que es imposible, el está, está… muerto.

Y entonces confirmando tu ilusión, los gritos de Hagrid se oyen por sobre todos los ruidos de la batalla.

_-¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡¿Dónde está Harry?!!_

Es verdad, ya no está, creíste que era tan solo un espejismo, una alucinación, producto del deseo de que la realidad que vives, sea tan solo una pesadilla, una de la que pronto despertarás y te encontrarás con Harry abrazándote y asegurándote que todo está bien, como cuando estaban juntos. Es verdad que su cuerpo ya no está, pero no lo es que él esté vivo, sin embargo no puedes evitar que una pequeña esperanza nazca en ti, y tratas de reprimirla para no sufrir más.

En pocos segundos reina el caos absoluto, los centauros obligan a los mortífagos a dispersarse, y los sobrevivientes corren en todas direcciones para no ser aplastados por los gigantes que no dan tregua, animados por sus refuerzos venidos.

Los thestrals y Buckbeack, el hipogrifo, vuelan encima de los gigantes, arañándoles los ojos, mientras Grawp, les hace pelea en la tierra.

Mientras corres al castillo, encabezando a la multitud, con toda tu familia, o lo que queda de ella, ves cerca de ti caer mortífagos a tu paso, pero sin saber quién o qué es lo que les maldice, en seguida pensaste en la capa invisible de Harry, pero descartas la idea tan rápido como llegó.

Entras en el Gran Comedor, y se renueva la lucha, incansable, actúas por inercia, y sientes a Hermione halándote, al quitarte del camino de un Avada Kedavra, aunque siendo sincera, no te importaría demasiado morir en estos instantes.

De pronto te ves luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange, junto con Luna y Hermione. También ves a Ron por entre la multitud batiéndose con varios mortífagos, pero lanzando miradas fugaces hacia donde te encuentras, supones que se preocupa por Hermione, pero en realidad lo hace por ella y por ti.

_-¡Luchen! ¡Luchen! ¡Luchen por mi amo, el defensor de los elfos domésticos! ¡Derroten al Señor Tenebroso, en nombre del valiente Regulus! ¡Luchen!_ -Oyes a lo lejos la voz ronca de Kreacher, pero la mención a Harry te sorprende y desgarra por partes iguales, te preguntas desde cuando Kreacher aprecia a Harry y va gritándolo en público, pero como muchas otras trivialidades, no importa, ahora no.

Los mortífagos no pueden contra los defensores de Hogwarts, pueden contra los magos, pueden contra los centauros y pueden contra los elfos, pero no pueden contra la unión, no pueden contra el amor.

El Gran Comedor, cada vez yace más abarrotado, lleno de brujas, magos, centauros y elfos, lleno de lucha, una lucha por la vida.

Sientes una persona rozarte, pero no es como cualquier otra, sino una persona especial, y por tercera vez en la noche, piensas que Harry está vivo, pero sabes que no es así, y vuelves a suprimir la idea de tu mente.

Ves a George luchar, sabes que no está repuesto y nunca lo estará, pero también sabes que va a dar todo por ganar esta guerra.

Luna y Hermione ahogan un grito al notar a Neville, siendo casi derrotado por Fenrir Greyback, pero Ron, derriba al licántropo y entre los dos jóvenes, lo abaten.

Oyes también a los Malfoy, llamar desesperados a su hijo, y piensas que por mucho daño que hicieron ahora están arrepentidos, lo que hace el amor, realmente es el mayor poder existente. Recuerdas la profecía, y como te enteraste de ella, no vas a negar que te duele, te duele mucho, pero a la vez duele también que él no haya confiado en ti, aunque sea sólo por protegerte, y es en ese momento en que lo amas más de lo que habías creído poder amarle, porque sabes que él te ama.

Cavilando como estabas, no te concentraste lo suficiente en la batalla hasta que ves un potente rayo de luz verde pasar rozándote, y vuelves a emplear todas tus fuerzas en derrotar a la asesina que acabó múltiples vidas, entre ellas la de Tonks. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero temes que algo le pase a Hermione o Luna.

Un potente grito te desconcentra de nuevo, y te das cuente de que es tu madre.

_-¡¡Mi hija no, perra!! _– Y se quitó la capa para tener más movilidad, ahí es cuando te enteras de lo que pretende hacer y te dispones a detenerla, pero ella se da cuenta y les grita a las tres que se aparten al momento que Bellatrix suelta una carcajada al ver la bruja que le amenaza.

Tu madre agita la varita, y comienza el duelo, que sin duda, es a muerte, y cada vez temes más por ella.

Alguien una vez te dijo que tu mamá era una excelente duelista en sus días, nunca te detuviste a pensarlo concretamente pero si no la conocieras lo suficiente dirías que te madre ha vivido entre un duelo y otro toda su vida, los hechizos vuelan, las maldiciones fluyen, el suelo se resquebraja, y tu madre, no acepta ayuda.

_-¡Apártense! ¡Apártense! ¡Es mía!_ –dice al ver estudiantes con intención de ayudarla.

Pronto había cientos de personas observando el duelo, junto con el de Voldemort contra McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley. Te sientes impotente al no poder hacer nada por nadie, y prácticamente dejar morir a los que quieres.

_-¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado?_ –se regodea la mortífaga, mientras da saltos para esquivar las maldiciones de tu madre- _¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?_

Y temes por ti, es muy egoísta, pero sientes que si tu madre muere tu mundo acabará de hundirse, y por más que te cueste admitirlo, tomas en cuenta las burlas de Bellatrix. Te abrazas a tu padre que está igual o más angustiado que tú al verla luchar.

_-¡Nunca… volverás… a tocar… a nuestro hijos!_ –chilla ella con toda su furia acumulada, y la maldición de Molly le da de lleno en el pecho. Su sonrisa burlona se queda estática al momento que se da cuenta lo que pasa y un segundo después Bellatrix yace muerta en el suelo.

Voldemort suelta un horrible chillido, asombrosamente potente, sin dolor, pero con una ira descomunal al ver que su más fiel seguidora ha caído.

Descarga su furia, y apunta a tu madre con la varita, sientes que tu corazón ya no puede agonizar más sin caer rendido, cuando escuchas su voz y sientes que ya no es una ilusión. Te giras para comprobar que está vivo, pero no lo ves y comienzas a desesperarte.

Es entonces cuando aparece él, tan valiente como siempre, bajo la capa invisible, testigo de millares de aventuras, pero ahí está listo para luchar, para vencer, y para tener una vida.

Los murmullos crecen, pero ninguna palabra sale de tu boca y tu sonrisa no cabe en tu rostro, pero pronto se ve opacada por la preocupación al saber que el final de la profecía está más cerca de lo que creías.

Se hace un repentino silencio mientras te torturas con tus pensamientos, y sabes que el enfrentamiento no se puede aplazar más, nadie respira, nadie se mueve, están solos ellos dos.

_-No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme_ –anuncia Harry y su voz resuena en el silencio, es como música para tus oídos, a pesar del significados que ellas conllevan- _Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo yo._

Voldemort silba, pero tu atención no se desvía del chico, aún así oyes sus palabras:

_-Potter no lo dice en serio. Ese no es su estilo, ¿verdad que no? ¿A quién piensas emplear como escudo hoy, Potter?_

-_A nadie_ –responde simplemente, y lo hace con tal determinación que te asusta porque sabes que no parará hasta vencer o ser derrotado, y la última opción te aterra- Ya no hay más horcruxes. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y uno de los dos está a punto de despedirse para siempre…

_-¿Uno de los dos, dices?_ –se burla- _¿Y no crees que serás tú, el niño que sobrevivió por accidente y porque Dumbledore movía los hilos?_

_-¿Llamas accidente al que mi madre muriera para salvarme?_ –le espeta Harry, mientras seguían desplazándose, sin atacar- _¿Llamas accidente a que yo decidiera luchar en aquel cementerio? ¿Llamas accidente a que esta noche no me haya defendido y aun así sigua con vida, y esté aquí para volver a pelear?_

Ahí es cuando pierdes el hilo de la conversación, por supuesto no crees que Harry sobrevivió por accidente, estás al tanto del sacrificio de su madre, lo oíste tras una puerta, para variar, pero ¿él se entregó, así, llanamente, sin siquiera defenderse? No es que te tome completamente por sorpresa, lo conoces demasiado bien como para omitir su maldito complejo de héroe, pero no vas a negar que te molesta que no se hay defendido, aunque asimismo te conmueve que se haya entregado por todos los sobrevivientes y te gustaría que también lo hubiera hecho por ti. Pero todos esos resentimientos dejan de tener sentido por el simple hecho de tenerlo de nuevo junto a ti, y otra vez, el miedo se hace presente, sales de tus cavilaciones y prestas toda tu atención al duelo verbal de los protagonistas de la profecía.

_-… ¡Accidentes y suerte, y el hecho de que te escondieras y gimotearas bajo las faldas de hombres y mujeres mejores que tú, y que me permitieras matarlos por ti!_

_-Esta noche no vas a matar a nadie más –sentencia Harry- Nunca volverás a matar. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba dispuesto a morir para evitar que le hagas daño a esta gente…_

_-¡Pero no has muerto!_

_-Tenía la intención de morir y con eso ha bastado. He hecho lo mismo que mi madre: los he protegido de tu maldad. ¿No te has percatado que ninguno de tus hechizos ha durado? No puedes torturarlos ni tocarlos. Pero no aprendes de tus errores Ryddle, ¿verdad que no?_

_-¡Como te atreves…!_

_-Sí, me atrevo –afirma Harry-. Yo sé cosas que tú no sabes, Tom Ryddle. Sé muchas cosas importantes que tú ignoras. ¿Quieres escuchar alguna, antes de cometer otro grave error?_

Voldemort no contestó y tú te preguntas que es lo que Harry esconde, ya no es el mismo que partió hace más de nueve meses, pero sigues amándolo igual, o tal vez más.

_-¿Estás hablando otra vez del dichoso amor? –se regodea al momento que su rostro compone una sonrisa burlona- El amor, la solución preferida de Dumbledore, que según él derrotaría a la muerte; aunque ese amor no impidió que cayera desde la torre y se partiera como una vieja figura de cera. El amor no me impidió aplastar a tu madre, esa sangre sucia, como una cucaracha, Potter. Y esta vez no veo que haya nadie que te ame lo suficiente para interponerse entre nosotros y recibir mi maldición. Así que, ¿Qué va a impedir que mueras cuando te ataque?_

Tú, tú con gusto te interpondrías entre ellos, porque sí hay alguien que ama a Harry lo suficiente para hacerlo, esa persona eres tú y estás segura de que no eres la única que lo hace, sino que suficientes personas más, Ron, Hermione, e incluso tu madre, aman a Harry lo suficiente para hacerlo. Te dispones a dar un paso al frente y enfrentar a Voldemort, pero Harry sigue con su discurso y decides que sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque él te apartaría, como lo hace siempre, y al parecer Ron y Hermione piensan lo mismo, por las expresiones en sus rostros.

_-Sólo una cosa –asegura Harry__._

_-Si no es el amor lo que te salvará esta vez –le espetó Voldemort-, debes creer que posees una magia que no está a mi alcance, o un arma más poderosa que la mía ¿no?_

_-Creo ambas cosas._

Ya no prestas más atención al diálogo, si se puede llamar así a lo que ellos están manteniendo, pero confías en que Harry ganará la batalla, con ella la guerra, y traerá paz al mundo mágico. A veces te gustaría que Harry no fuera el que llevara el peso de todo esto en sus hombros, pero también estas al corriente que si no, no sería ese Harry, tu Harry.

Te dedicas a observarlos, sin escuchar, pero estas al tanto de que Harry le está provocando, y según ves, logra su cometido, hablan y hablan, en ocasiones uno de ellos grita, pero no te interesa lo que digan, sino lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Un resplandor rojo y dorado recorre el Gran Comedor, puedes notar que amanece y el albor les da en la cara, y los dos gritan aunque por un motivo muy diferente a la luz solar.

Son dos hechizos que marcan el destino del mundo mágico y el final de la profecía, de aquella maldita profecía, ir hacia él no te conforta, demasiada gente lo quiere tocar, tu solo quieres asegurarte de que este bien, o tal vez también quieres sentirte un poco amada, no niegas que el miedo carcome tu corazón "¿Y si ya no me ama?" Te preguntas aunque sabes que eso es imposible y si se llega a enterar de aquel pensamiento, se ofendería, pero no puedes evitar a esa inseguridad nacer en tu mente. Dos esmeraldas se fijan en tus ojos chocolate, y con la mirada te dicen cuanto te anhelan, cuanto te quieren, cuanto te aman, entonces vas hacia él sin importar la multitud que tiene a su alrededor, llegas y te abraza, te recoge en sus brazos y te alegras de que este vivo, vivo porque así tu vida vuelve a cobrar sentido, porque ya no estás abandonada en el mundo, porque lo tienes a él, para darte aquellos abrazos que tanto te reconfortan.

Mentirías si dijeras que te alegras de que le venciera, pero con eso no quieres decir que esperabas que Voldemort fuera el triunfador, pero es que nadie fue el vencedor de esta guerra, mejor dicho, de ninguna en absoluto, todos perdemos, perdemos amigos, hermanos, amores y sobre todos nuestros corazones y hasta un remoto desconocido que solo divisaste alguna vez en los pasillos del colegio pero de todos modos duele…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Estaba ayer rebuscando entre mis archivos y veo este oneshot, estaba incompleto, tenía apenas media página de Word, pero la idea me gustaba tanto, y me dolía tenerlo abandonado que decidí terminarlo, aunque debería estar escribiendo otra cosa (¡Lo siento! No pude resistirlo), pero moría de sueño y lo dejé para hoy, y aquí lo tienen recién sacadito del horno, así que si encuentran alguna falla me avisan. Bueno, me dejo de tonterías, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, incluso lloré con el final, aunque más por el fic, creo que fue por el libro, para variar (Nótese la ironía). Y por último ¿Sabían que los reviews me hacen muy feliz?_

_**Krisy W.**_


End file.
